


Languid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [933]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee and Palmer get left behind to look for the missing body pieces. Just what happens before anyone realizes that they're missing and have no way to get home?





	Languid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/20/2001 for the word [languid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/20/languid).
> 
> languid  
> Drooping or flagging from or as if from exhaustion; weak; weary; heavy.  
> Promoting or indicating weakness or heaviness.  
> Slow; lacking vigor or force.
> 
> This a bday gift for Musichick2004 who's bday is in a day or so and was based off the following prompt Musichick2004 gave me:  
> Dead body in the woods, missing a part. Team and Duckie go back to base, leaving McGee and Palmer to search for the hand/foot/whatever. For some reason they get stuck in the woods and Palmer tells McGee he totally has a crush on Gibbs, but he's so intimidating. McGee and Palmer talk about Gibbs and how McGee used to be so timid (think slightly later seasons). Maybe some cute geeky m/m action, because why not?
> 
> I hope she likes it.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Languid

McGee stared at the dead body lying against a tree like discarded scraps. Their crime scene left much to be desired, buried in the woods as it was. There were no witnesses and few clues.

Still Gibbs barked at the team to work the scene. Exchanging glances with Tony, McGee got down to work. As Ducky and Palmer weren't here, yet, they couldn't move the body. 

McGee started collecting evidence while Tony took pictures and sketched. McGee wasn't sure what Ziva was doing, but fortunately she wasn't in his job description. While McGee collected evidence, his mind wandered to ways he could describe various pieces of this scene in a future book of his.

The arrival of Ducky and Palmer was announced with a snort as the ME van came to an abrupt and ominous sounding halt. McGee, Ziva, Gibbs, and Tony all looked up at the sound and winced. “What the hell happened to the van, Ducky?” Tony couldn’t help asking.

“Mr. Palmer managed to run over a tree.” Ducky muttered uncharitably.

Jimmy rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, sheepishly.

“Body’s over there, Ducky.” Gibbs pointed, hoping to get things back on track before they got derailed with whatever crazy story happened with the autopsy van this time.

Ducky moved over to the body and shook his head. “Poor soul. How could someone treat anyone like this?”

Ducky rolled the body over looking for obvious signs to point to the cause of death. “Mr. Palmer.”

“Yes, Dr. Mallard?” 

“This petty officer appears to be missing his ear and his nose. Go find them.”

“Yes, Dr. Mallard.”

With everything aside from the missing body parts wrapped up, Ducky loaded up the van. Tony and Ziva joined Ducky in the van. Gibbs ordered McGee to help Jimmy find the missing body and headed back to NCIS, leaving McGee and Palmer with no way to get back though they didn’t realize that for a while.

They searched all over the woods for the missing ear and nose. Palmer found the nose buried under a bush. Probably dragged there by an animal of some sort. 

They never did find the ear. As they searched, Palmer’s thoughts drifted to Gibbs. “Hey, Tim. How do you work with Gibbs?”

“What do you mean, Jimmy?”

“Don’t you find him intimidating?”

“I used to, but he’s a good guy. He’s not as much a bastard as he seems.”

“Do you think he could be into me?”

“Jimmy, do you have a crush on Gibbs?”

“Maybe.” Jimmy blushed.

“Be careful, Jim. He’s a hard man to get to know. I should know. I used to have a crush on him, myself.”

“I didn't know that.”

“I hope no one does. It was rather embarrassing when I look back on it.”

“What was it like?” Jimmy asked, a dreamy look on his face.

“It wasn't anything to write home about. I never even got to the point of having sex with him.”

“No?”

“No, Gibbs was too unapproachable. Especially with his rule about dating coworkers. You might fare better than I did, but I never could bring myself to ask him out. Even after I got over being insanely timid, Gibbs always seemed out of bounds.”

“What am I going to do, Tim? I'm afraid I'm falling in love with him.”

“There are a lot of things to love about him. He looks exceptional for his age. He's great around the house. He's protective and caring. You have to remember though, he's also a bastard. He's been divorced three times. Don't try and start a relationship with him if you expect him to change. He's not likely to change much, if at all at his age.”

“True. I'd probably be better off if I didn't try. Still how do I know if I really love him or not if I don't try?”

“I'm sure we can figure out someway to tell if you really love him if we work together.”

“Hey Tim, did you ever fantasize about him and you sexually?”

“Of course.”

“What was your favorite fantasy?”

“I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else.”

“No problem.” Jimmy stuttered, excitedly.

“I think my favorite fantasy was… I went over to Gibbs house to let him know we got a case when no one else could reach him. Gibbs answered the door wearing his USMC sweatshirt and nothing else.”

“What happened next?” Jimmy asked eagerly. He couldn't help rubbing his hand over his clothed cock.

“Gibbs would go, 'I know why you're here.’ Then before I could say anything else, he'd have me up against the wall with my pants pulled down and his cock buried inside my ass.”

Jimmy started to palm his cock through his clothes. “Yeah? Did it feel good?”

“The best. Gibbs always knew how to press just right to give me the most pleasure.”

Jimmy jerked his cock a couple of times as he imagined what it would be like if he were Tim in that fantasy.

McGee reached over and undid Jimmy's pants. They didn't have a way back to NCIS, so they would have plenty of time to finish before anyone realized they were missing.

“What about you, Jimmy? What's your fantasy?” Tim asked as he grasped, Jimmy's cock firmly. 

“Uh.” Jimmy's eyes popped open as he stared at Tim's hand on his cock. “My fantasy?”

“Yeah. Your fantasy of Gibbs. Surely you have one too.”

“Right.” Jimmy nodded to himself. “My fantasy is… Well I'm in autopsy alone, after Dr. Mallard has left for the day. Gibbs comes down for some reason and is so distracted by me, he forgets why he came down.”

“What then?” McGee prompted, pumping his hand up and down Jimmy's cock a couple of times.

“Then, Gibbs is so taken with me that he bends me over one of the autopsy tables and just starts pounding into me. I've already stretched myself, so I open easily to him.”

McGee grunted to keep Jimmy talking. McGee's hand continued to slide up and down Jimmy's cock faster and faster.

“Oh. Oh.” Jimmy moaned, both from his fantasy and from the feeling of McGee’s hand around his cock. “Gibbs pace is steady, but each thrust hits my prostate making me see stars. When I'm close, he yanks me up finishing me off with his hand while he continues to fuck my ass until he comes.”

McGee jerked Jimmy's cock, hard and fast like Jimmy imagined Gibbs would and soon Jimmy came all over McGee's hand, screaming Gibbs name. Jimmy huffed as he tried to catch his breath and calm down after his intense orgasm.

McGee simply tucked Jimmy back into his pants and zipped him back up. They didn't really have anything to clean up with, so McGee wiped his hand on the grass to get Jimmy's come off of it.

They both heard a van pulling up. McGee stood up, ready to go, but languid Jimmy couldn't get his muscles to move, yet. After a few minutes, he managed to force himself to stand up as well. Just in time as Dr. Mallard exited the van, muttering to himself about stranded assistants.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
